El muérdago
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: El muérdago es una planta que, según dicen, trae buena suerte si la colocas en el marco de la puerta. Aqua sabe que esa pequeña planta significa algo más, pero al parecer, Terra lo desconoce.


Summary: El muérdago es una planta que, según dicen, trae buena suerte si la colocas en el marco de la puerta. Aqua sabe que esa pequeña planta significa algo más, pero al parecer, Terra lo desconoce.

Por cierto, en este fic Aqua y Terra tienen 10 y 11 años, respectivamente. Quería hacer un fic en el que se les viese de niños XD ¡Si es que sólo de imaginármelos a esa edad…! Se les tiene que ver taaaaaaaaaaan ricos *-*

.0.0.0.

Aqua sonrió, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza. Se puso ambas manos en las caderas y contempló, satisfecha, lo que había hecho. Sin duda alguna, los adornos de aquel año estaban quedando perfectos. Bajó del taburete de un salto, exclamando un ''¡hale-hop!'' divertido, y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su obra. No había sido nada fácil conseguir todo aquello, y Aqua se encargaba de cuidarlos y mantenerlos año tras año desde que el Maestro Eraqus había traído, de algún extraño y lejano lugar, esos preciosos adornos navideños.

La jovencita cogió la banqueta y la dejó a un lado de la chimenea, para que no estorbase. El estudio de Eraqus era la única estancia que disponía de una chimenea casi más grande que la misma habitación, por lo que era la más divertida y entretenida de decorar. Salió de dicho cuarto, asintiendo una vez más, contenta, y se dirigió a las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca, temiéndose lo peor. Había dejado la preparación de la biblioteca a su amigo Terra y sabía que a él le exasperaban aquellas cosas. Solía caerse del taburete y arrastrar consigo las cadenas rojas que tenía que distribuir por las paredes, uniendo una con otra mediante un gran lazo plateado en el que se podía leer el típico mensaje de ''feliz navidad''.

Y, en efecto, cuando entró en el lugar en el que se encontraba su amigo, le encontró tirado en el suelo, con una de las cadenas enredada en sus piernas, farfullando una cantidad indecente de palabras que, de estar Eraqus presente, le hubiese valido todos sus dientes por la gran bofetada que hubiese recibido. Terra no solía ser un malhablado, pero, como todos, tenía ciertos límites.

Y la decoración era el límite del joven.

-Hm…Me parece que tienes algunos pequeños problemas-dijo Aqua con su vocecita todavía algo infantil, acercándose a Terra, sonriente, con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda y mirando a su alrededor-. He terminado mi parte, así que puedo ayudarte.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la cadena de las piernas. Suspiró y fijó la vista en su amiga, cruzando los brazos.

-Como quieras.

-¡Oh, vamos, Terra!-exclamó la joven, dándole un golpe en el hombro-¡Es navidad! Podrías sonreír un poco más.

Terra alzó una ceja.

-Mira, así-siguió Aqua, estirando los labios en una gran sonrisa-. ¿Lo ves? ¡No es tan difícil!

El joven desvió la vista, negó con la cabeza y volvió a subirse al taburete tras haber cogido la cadena. Aqua dejó escapar un suspiro y fue a buscar otra banqueta para ayudar a Terra a terminar de decorar la biblioteca. La situó cerca de la de su amigo, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no estorbar, colocando la caja de los adornos entre ambos.

-Eraqus va a estar muy contento cuando vuelva-comentó Aqua, colocando con gran facilidad la cadena en la pared-. El castillo está quedando muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Aqua giró la cabeza hacia Terra, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no sueles ser muy alegre, pero estamos en navidad.

El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, mirando a su amiga.

-Lo siento. Estoy algo nervioso…Ya sabes que el año que viene dejaremos de entrenar con llaves espada de madera.

-Es verdad…Pero no pienses en eso ahora-sonrió, cogiendo un lazo y pasándoselo-. Venga, tenemos que terminar antes de que el Maestro llegue. ¡Quiero darle una gran sorpresa!

-¿Sorpresa? Todos los años decoramos…

Aqua negó con la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios, en actitud de complicidad.

-Me he colado en su habitación. Nunca nos ha dejado decorarla, pero estas navidades va a dormir entre campanitas y cadenas como estas. Además, me he esmerado mucho en su estudio este año, así que sorpresa doble-rio.

-¿Cómo te has metido en su habitación?-preguntó el moreno, sorprendido.

-Lo cierto es que se la había dejado abierta…

Terra se echó a reír ante la sinceridad de su amiga y volvió la vista a los adornos, aun sonriente, terminando de colocar el gran lazo plateado que le había dado Aqua. Paseó la vista por la biblioteca, bajando de la banqueta, y fue a la puerta con una planta en la mano, mirándola, curioso.

-Ayúdame, Aqua-se giró hacia la joven-. Quiero poner esto…ahí arriba.

-¡Pero si no llegas!

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Oí al Maestro decir que si pones muérdago en lo alto de una puerta pasan cosas buenas, ya sabes, suerte y ese tipo de cosas.

Aqua se rascó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. Terra miró a su amiga con una ceja en alto.

-¿Por qué te pones roja?

-No sabes nada más sobre el muérdago, ¿verdad?

-Pues…No, sólo eso. ¿Qué debería saber?

La joven negó con la cabeza y puso ambas manos en las caderas, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿cómo piensas llegar hasta ahí?

-Sencillo. Me subo a una silla y tú te subes a mis hombros. No eres muy alta, pero supongo que con eso servirá.

Aqua frunció el ceño y chistó. Desde que tenía memoria, Terra siempre la había llamado enana o algo de eso. Por suerte, sabía que no se lo decía con mala intención…excepto durante los primeros días que pasó en Tierra de Partida. Eraqus la había acogido allí con todo el cariño del mundo cuando el lugar en el que vivía desapareció y Terra, al haber vivido siempre él solo con el Maestro, no lo había visto con buenos ojos.

Menos mal que habían conseguido llevarse bien, de lo contrario el castillo estaría, en el mejor de los casos, totalmente patas arriba.

La joven fue a por una silla y la situó bajo la puerta, pensando en cómo su amigo pretendía subirse él primero y, luego, hacer que subiese ella a sus hombros. Sin duda alguna, sería un espectáculo digno de verse.

Al parecer, Terra también estaba pensando en ello, ya que todavía no se había decidido a subirse a la silla. Miró de reojo a Aqua y volvió a posar la vista en el lugar donde tenía que colocar el muérdago.

-Eh…Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. A ver…-se subió a la silla y le tendió la mano a Aqua-Ven, sube tú también. Ahora…Claro, ya está-dijo, acuclillándose-. Venga, a mis hombros. Toma-le tendió el muérdago con una tira de celo acompañado de un pequeño lacito.

La jovencita se agarró al pelo de Terra cuando éste comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que su amigo soltase un grito.

-¡No tires, que duele!

-¡Lo siento!-gritó también Aqua, nerviosa-¡Nos vamos a caer los dos! ¿Por qué no esperamos a que venga el Maestro para que lo ponga él?

-¡Que no! ¡Lo quiero hacer yo!

-¡Pero si lo estoy poniendo yo, no tú!

-¿Y quién soporta tu peso, eh?

Aqua tiró aun más del pelo de Terra, rabiosa.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-¡Auch, que no tires, Aqua! ¡No, no estás gorda! ¡Has malinterpretado mis palabras!

La joven dejó de tirar, aunque seguía enfurruñada. Estiró los brazos, tratando de llegar a la parte alta de la puerta, teniendo que elevarse un poco ya que las puertas de la biblioteca eran más altas que las demás, exceptuando la de la entrada. Sonrió y bajó la vista hacia Terra, dándole un suave toquecito en la cabeza.

-Ya está.

El moreno asintió y empezó a agacharse nuevamente. Aqua se bajó de los hombros de su amigo, pero posó mal el pie en el asiento y se cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe. Terra saltó de la silla y se situó al lado de la joven, preocupado, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Aqua emitió una risita.

-Claro-se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Me he hecho un poco de daño, pero no me he roto nada. Mira-señaló la planta-, no ha quedado mal, ¿verdad?

Terra se quedó mirando durante unos instantes más a su amiga, todavía preocupado, pero al ver que la joven se encontraba casi perfectamente, alzó la cabeza y posó la vista en el muérdago, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, no ha quedado mal-sonrió-. Al Maestro le va a gustar cómo ha quedado el castillo.

-¡Eso espero, desde luego! Uhm…Ahora que hemos terminado, ¿qué hacemos? No sé cuándo va a volver el Maestro…

Aqua y Terra se miraron, divertidos.

-¡Un combate!-exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Dicho esto, echaron a correr hacia la cumbre de Tierra de Partida, donde solían entrenarse cuando Eraqus terminaba de impartirles alguna que otra clase.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, la luna había ascendido ya en el firmamento y las estrellas habían comenzado a brillar fuertemente, plagando el cielo nocturno de miles de acogedoras lucecitas.

Aqua miró el mar de estrellas, preocupada, y dejó el arma de madera en el suelo.

-Ya es de noche y el Maestro aun no está aquí. Si hubiese llegado, hubiera venido a buscarnos, ¿verdad, Terra?

El joven asintió, conteniendo un escalofrío, y cogió a Aqua de la mano.

-Vamos al castillo, estoy empezando a quedarme congelado y seguro que tú también.

Aqua asintió y cerró los dedos en torno a la mano de su amigo, echando a andar, con la vista perdida. ¿Dónde estaría Eraqus? Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

-Eh, Aqua, sonríe-le dijo Terra-. Recuerda, es navidad.

La jovencita intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. ¿Y si le había pasado algo al Maestro? Él había sido realmente el único padre que había tenido…No recordaba casi nada de su mundo, ni siquiera a sus progenitores. Su memoria antes de Tierra de Partida era un auténtico torbellino de caos, gritos y oscuridad. Eraqus la había rescatado de la destrucción.

-Vaya, vaya…Así que estabais arriba.

-¡Maestro!-exclamó Aqua, soltando la mano de Terra y echando a correr hacia el hombre, abrazándole-¿Por qué ha llegado tan tarde?

Eraqus se rio y acarició con cariño paternal el cabello de Aqua.

-Lo siento, pequeña, he estado un poco ocupado conversando con un viejo amigo. Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Además, esta noche es navidad, ¿verdad? Tendría que haber venido antes para ayudaros. Estoy seguro de que adornar todo el castillo es una tarea de lo más ardua. Vamos, Terra, no te quedes atrás.

El moreno corrió rápidamente hacia Aqua y Eraqus y entró en el castillo junto a los dos. Esbozó una sonrisita al sentir la calidez del fuego de las chimeneas lamiendo su piel y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro. Ahora se daba cuenta del frío que hacía fuera.

-¿Qué te parece, Maestro?-preguntó la joven, sonriente-Terra y yo hemos trabajado muy duro.

-Estoy impresionado. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo-dijo, colocando ambas manos en las cabezas de sus discípulos-. Podéis estar orgullosos.

Aqua y Terra se miraron, sonriendo alegremente. No había nada mejor que la aprobación de una persona tan querida como Eraqus para alegrarles el día…en este caso, la noche. O lo que quedaba de noche.

Subieron al primer piso, donde se encontraba el gran comedor del castillo. Eraqus golpeó suavemente la mesa decorada con un mantel con motivos navideños utilizando su Llave espada, haciendo que la mesa se iluminase con una brillante luz. Cuando esta se hubo disipado, Aqua y Terra pudieron contemplar una gran cantidad de apetitosa comida que conformaba la estupenda cena de navidad de Tierra de Partida.

Y, tras aquella ostentosa cena, el Maestro se llevó a los jóvenes a la biblioteca, sonriendo al ver el muérdago de la puerta.

-Ah, así que lo habéis puesto. Bueno, bueno…

Aqua volvió a sonrojarse, pero Terra, al no saber de qué iba la cosa, no le dio mayor importancia.

-¿Qué es eso? Vaya, Santa Claus ha debido de pasar por aquí mientras cenábamos.

Los discípulos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver los dos regalos que había en una esquina de la biblioteca, cercana a la chimenea, donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad que Terra, con infinita paciencia, había adornado.

-¡Mirad!-exclamó Aqua, señalando la ventana-¡Es el trineo de Santa Claus!

Efectivamente, en el cielo estrellado podía verse la silueta del tan famoso trineo diluyéndose lentamente para terminar de repartir los regalos.

Terra se sentó al pie del árbol tras haber visto a Santa Claus y cogió su regalo, curioso, esperando a que Aqua también cogiera el suyo. La joven se puso frente al moreno, sonriente, y empezó a desenvolver su regalo, extrañándose al no ver más que un pequeño llavero. De pronto, el llavero comenzó a brillar, pasando a formar parte de un objeto mucho mayor.

-¡Es…es una Llave espada! ¡Maestro Eraqus, es mi Llave espada! ¿Cómo…?

Eraqus parecía de lo más sorprendido, e instó a Terra a que abriese también su paquete. El joven sonrió y, al igual que Aqua, su Llave espada hizo su aparición.

-A partir de hoy sois oficialmente portadores de una Llave espada-dijo el Maestro, mirándoles, orgulloso.

-¡Es increíble!-seguía exclamando Aqua-Todavía no me lo creo…

El moreno acarició su nueva arma, observando cada detalle con ojos brillantes. Era increíble. Esas serían, con total seguridad, sus mejores navidades. ¡Estaba seguro de ello! A partir de ese día, Aqua y él podían ser conocidos como portadores, por fin, tal y como había dicho el Maestro.

-Mañana podréis utilizarlas. Ahora, guardadlas. Vamos a sentarnos frente al fuego, os contaré una historia.

Aqua y Terra se sentaron uno al lado del otro, frente a Eraqus, con las Llaves espadas a cada lado de su portador, y escucharon atentamente la historia que el Maestro les contó. Trataba sobre dos héroes de la Llave espada que, en un futuro, salvarían todos los mundos de la oscuridad, viviendo miles de aventuras y haciendo grandes amigos en sus viajes.

-Maestro… ¿podremos ir a otros mundos algún día?-preguntó Terra cuando Eraqus terminó su narración.

El Maestro se levantó, siendo imitado por sus discípulos, y puso las manos en sus hombros.

-Cuando estéis listos. Y, quién sabe…Puede que vosotros seáis los héroes que cuenta esa leyenda. Los Maestros Aqua y Terra.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos y asintieron fuertemente.

-¡Nosotros protegeremos a todos de la oscuridad!-exclamó Aqua-Terra y yo nos encargaremos de mantener la luz en todos los mundos.

-Sé que lo haréis. Y, ahora, a la cama, que ya es tarde-echó a andar fuera de la biblioteca, pero se detuvo en la puerta y señaló al muérdago-. Por cierto, no está bien cortar el muérdago si no se va a utilizar convenientemente.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?-preguntó Terra, colocándose bajo la planta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-¿Tú sabes algo?

-Bueno…-la joven se sonrojó y se situó al lado de su amigo-Dicen que…si dos personas que se quieren se dan un beso bajo el muérdago, siempre se querrán y tendrán suerte, pase lo que pase.

Terra sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué? ¿No pretenderás…? ¡N-no voy a besarte! ¡No necesito una planta para saber que tú y yo nunca nos vamos a separar!-exclamó firmemente, aunque todavía sonrojado.

Aqua sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, que se quedó petrificado ante el acto de la joven.

-Tienes razón…Porque tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Terra tragó saliva, nervioso.

-¡Claro que sí!

Aqua se puso de puntillas, cogiendo por sorpresa a Terra, y le besó inocentemente en los labios. El moreno parpadeó, sonrojándose aun más, sin saber qué hacer. La joven se separó de él y encogió los hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

-El que tú no quieras besarme no significa que…yo no quiera…besarte a ti.

Terra esbozó una tímida sonrisa y puso las manos en los brazos de Aqua, inclinando la cabeza hacia la de ella.

-Eh, en ningún momento me habrás oído decir que no quiero besarte.

El joven volvió a unir sus labios, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar más de aquel contacto tan puro, tan inocente pero, a la vez, tan cargado de promesas, sin sospechar los dos ni por un momento que, tal vez, estas no pudiesen cumplirse nunca.

.0.0.0.

Solo de imaginarme a Terra y a Aqua con esa edad dándose un beso nyaaaaaannnn ¡Tiene que ser una imagen de lo más tierna! *-* O a lo mejor es cosa mía, que adoro a esta pareja XD

En realidad me hubiera gustado subir el fic antes, no casi el último día del año, pero no he podido escribirlo antes jajajajajaja Qué le vamos a hacer…Lo importante es que ya lo he subido, kupó (¿Quién ha colado un moguri en mi fic?)

Pues, ¿qué decir? Como siempre, espero que os guste ^^

Ya nos leemos :)

Bye!


End file.
